


【Newtmas】《巴普洛夫实验》

by Ollie_XIXIstucky



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie_XIXIstucky/pseuds/Ollie_XIXIstucky
Summary: 一个不负责小甜品，大概是巴普洛夫实验，雷！





	【Newtmas】《巴普洛夫实验》

  每部器械都有自己的启动编码。  
     
  “嘿伙计今晚八点有个小聚会，记得要准时…”  
     
  Minho一头扎进了Newt的帐篷，打算把这个好消息先告诉他的好哥们，但是他怎么会想到Thomas会在这个时候跟Newt打啵儿呢。  
     
  真是尴尬了。  
     
  “额额…噢真是抱歉，我什么也没看到。”  
     
  Minho踉跄了一下，差点没摔出了出去。两个主人公很尴尬的分开了一点，Newt捋了捋头发，轻咳一声。Thomas被亲的还没回过神来，眼神呆呆的看着Minho不知所措，嘴边还挂着一条闪亮亮的银丝。  
     
  Minho示意一下Thomas的嘴角，Newt很好心的用拇指揩去了那不知道是属于他自己还是Thomas的透明液体，Thomas觉得自己脑袋嗡嗡作响，耳朵尖都红到不行。反而Newt很淡定的  
     
  “嗯Minho你说什么，我…我们刚刚没听清。你知道…”  
     
  “行行行，懂的。就是那个大家让我通知你一下今天八点有个小聚会，记得别躲在帐篷里不出来。本来还想等会去找Thomas，这下看来也省事了。”Minho笑眯眯的，眼睛都看不见了“就这样，先走了，你们再继续…”Minho竖起两只拇指然后互相弯曲了一下指节。  
     
  “好的我们会准时，thanks,bro”  
     
  Minho倒着走出了帐篷，笑眯眯的眼神让Thomas更害羞了。  
     
  “抱歉，下次我一定拉好帐篷。”Newt揉了揉Thomas的脑袋，安慰一下这只变得红彤彤的小螃蟹。  
     
  “那你现在打算怎样，要继续亲我吗。”Thomas轻轻拍掉了Newt在他头上搓来搓去的手，瞪着因为情欲变得有点红红的眼睛。  
     
  “为什么不呢。”然后两个人的脑袋又越看越近了，当他们的鼻尖挨到一起的时候，突然又传来了那熟悉的声音。  
     
  “哎温馨提醒，聚会最好不要中途退出噢。Jorge好像说有抽奖呢。”  
     
  “Oh,Jesus .”两人又被突如其来的吓了一跳，Newt默默的喊了一句。  
     
  Minho像恶作剧一样，钻进了帐篷里——只露出一个脑袋，又补充了一句所谓的“温馨提醒”。  
     
  “没了，真没了，你们继续…继续。”然后又笑嘻嘻的离开了帐篷。  
     
  “我也走了，晚上见Newt”Thomas懊恼的起身想要离开帐篷，这个啵儿看来是打不成了。  
     
  “不亲了吗，嗯？”Newt盘着腿坐在地上，拉住了Thomas纤细的手腕，在那上面留下一个亲吻。  
     
  Thomas犹豫了一下，总觉得Minho随时又会冲进来——那家伙总是喜欢捉弄他。  
     
  Newt趁Thomas犹豫的时候突然使劲把他拉到怀里，在Thomas的侧脸亲了一下，然后靠近他的耳朵“晚上见，Thommy .”  
     
  Thomas听到这个单词一下子软了腰，手忙脚乱的扶住了Newt的大腿  
     
  “我说，不要乱叫…”  
     
  Newt使了坏像小孩子恶作剧成功一样笑了出来“你不是很喜欢我这样叫你吗，每次我这样叫你你都会夹得我很紧呢，THOMMY？”  
     
  Thomas觉得后穴一阵酸，该死，这个词他听过太多次了——在每次高潮的时候Newt总会这样叫他，说这个名字就像蜜糖一样甜腻。以至于在Thomas身体里形成了不可控制的简单反射，每次这个单词从Newt的嘴里蹦出，他都会回想到那种欲仙欲死的感觉。  
     
  “你…我劝你不要再…”Thomas觉得喉咙干极了，不断的吞咽着口水。  
     
  “行行行，不逗你了。快回去准备准备，别忘了聚会。”Newt按摩了一下Thomas的腰，惹得Thomas发出一阵阵低声的轻喘。  
     
  Newt送Thomas回了自己的帐篷，毕竟这个小家伙腿都软掉了。不过当Newt扶着Thomas的腰回去的时候，不远处的Minho还是吹了声口哨，做着“sorry”的口型，但是满脸都是止不住的笑意。  
     
  晚上聚会特别热闹，自从捣毁了WICKED之后，这群年轻人好久没有这样放松过了。Thomas走到哪都是人群的关注点，他可是主角啊。这个没长大的孩子很快就玩起来了，在人群中转来转去，没心没肺的大笑，人们总是揪住机会跟他碰杯。  
     
  Newt在角落里单独一个人喝着Gally的独门秘方饮料——虽然还是不知道那到底是什么，但是Newt莫名很喜欢那种火辣辣的味道，跟Thomas一样辣。他翘着手臂，眼睛里只有那个蹦蹦跳跳的身影，他总能很容易的融入人群。  
     
  从Newt认识了Thomas以后，他就发现自己对这个倔强的男孩动了心。Thomas身上总有能令他心跳加快的东西，说不清是什么，但总是紧紧的把他吸引着，像强有力的电磁铁。  
     
  Minho走了过来，靠在了Newt身边  
     
  “今天早上，抱歉了兄弟。”Minho喝了一口饮料，扭过头对Newt说道。  
     
  “噢那没事。”Newt心不在焉的回答着，眼神还是紧紧跟着Thomas跑。  
     
  Minho朝着他眼神的方向望去，然后轻笑了一声“我想你一定很喜欢他吧。”  
     
  “嗯。”  
     
  “嘿真是奇怪，我们在迷宫里一起呆了三年，都没有发现你竟然喜欢男生。那小子刚过来你就喜欢上他了，他是不是有什么法术是我看不到的，而我们可怜的Newt小天使正好就中了招？”Minho微笑着说着  
     
  Newt怂了怂肩“或许他还真有。”  
     
  Thomas可不知道自己成为了话题，一位美丽的姑娘正在和他说话  
     
  “嘿你一定是Thomas了，你是个英雄对吧，大家都这样说。”黑发披肩的姑娘跟Thomas碰了碰杯，Thomas腼腆的回答  
     
  “没有，只是…大家说的太夸张了。”  
     
  “我叫Kristen”黑发姑娘向Thomas伸出了右手，满脸笑意的作着自我介绍。  
     
  “…好的Kristen…”Thomas握住了姑娘的手。  
     
  Newt在远处看到了这一幕，老觉得那两只相交的手特别碍眼，他皱了皱眉。  
     
  “抱歉，我过去一下。”Newt对Minho说，Minho挥了挥手，这该死的爱情。  
     
  Newt挤开几个人走到了Thomas身边，Thomas还在和姑娘说着笑，看起来聊的很开心。  
     
  Newt从身后扶住了Thomas的腰，当然在别人看不到的角度。  
     
  “怎么，在聊什么？”  
     
  Thomas听到了Newt的声音突然变得慌张起来，这不他刚刚才和姑娘聊到他的糗事。  
     
  “啊晚上好Newt。这是Kristen，刚交的朋友。Kristen，这是Newt，我的老朋友。”  
     
  Newt觉得Thomas介绍自己的身份很有意思，他扶住了Thomas的手肘，笑意盈盈的说“是啊，很久的老友了，对吧Tommy。”  
     
  Thomas就像被触了启动键的机器，身体一下子变得陌生，腿不受控制的软掉了，好在Newt一早扶住了他的腰和手臂，他稳稳的摔到了Newt怀里，但是手里的饮料不小心溅到了姑娘身上。  
     
  “噢我替他向你抱歉。我想他喝醉了？”Newt扶稳了Thomas，Thomas莫名脸变得通红。姑娘急急忙忙擦着身上残留的饮料，说了几声没事。  
     
  Newt再次向姑娘道了歉，“抱歉我先带他回去了。衣服…如果不介意的话拿过来我帮你洗吧。那么我先离开了。”  
     
  姑娘疑惑的眨了眨眼，难道喝果汁也会醉的吗。  
     
  Newt带着Thomas离开了喧闹的人群，Thomas突然变得像一只没有意识的人偶，像没有了骨头，软趴趴的塌在Newt身上  
     
  “我跟你说过…唔…不要在外面这样叫我…”  
     
  “那有什么关系呢，你知道我能把你照顾得很好，对吧Tommy。”  
     
  “…该死……”Thomas觉得身后一阵发软，像是有一些液体渗出了。  
     
  Newt亲了亲Thomas头顶的发旋，把Thomas带回了自己的帐篷。  
     
  今天早上他们被打扰了，他要补偿回来。  
     
  Minho眯着眼睛远远的看着两个人像连体婴儿一样的离开了喧闹的人群，钻进了帐篷里，忍不住灌了一大口上劲的Gally独门秘方饮料  
     
  “…我都提醒过不要提前离开了。”  
     
   


End file.
